


Pink Camellia

by NazakiSama166



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole Grisha Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Depressed Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager & Hanji Zoe Are Adopted Siblings, Eventual Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Eren Yeager, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Eren Yeager, Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sick Eren Yeager, Smart Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: Eren looked at the bloody petals in his hand and he gave a hollow laugh still staring at them with tears running down his face.He had broken the promise he had made...........After his mother's death, Eren had vow himself to never fall in love. fearing that he will end up like his mother if he did.Years pass and he had broken that promise, what will he do when he was forced to be the best man in the wedding of his only love?It didn't matter to Eren anymore it seems, after all he will die like his mother. surrounded By Camellia's flowers always longing for his love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note/Warning: This is a Yaoi story, male x male. The pairing is Seme Eren x Uke Levi. Fair wearing it's all sunshine and rainbow at the middle of the fiction. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

Eren remembered when he was young, he remembered how it was painful for him and his mother, to always live in the poorest place in their city with his sick mother. He remember everything and that what made him wish for nothing more than to escape this life with his mother. After all a one room apartment that have nothing but a bathroom and bedroom that used for everything wasn't a life.

Eren had never met his father, and he will never wanted to meet him face to face after what he had done to his mother. Eren may be young, but living in the bad side of the city of Shingashina made him grow up fast, not only for himself, but to protect his sick mother too.

Long ago before he was born, his mother had fallen in love when she was in high school. She had told him that she had met his father there, but he had died before he was born. Eren knew that was a lie, after all why would his mother awake in the middle of night when she thought he was sleeping, she then will start crying and begging for 'Grisha' to return to them. But Eren was able to put two and two together after he had read a newspaper talking about the successful doctor 'Grisha Yeager'. His mother had fallen pregnant with him causing his piece of shit father to dump her and go marring a rich bitch that his rich parents had arranged a marriage between them. Eren later had discover that his mother's parents disown her because she didn't want to get rid of him. after that she met a person named Hannes who took a pity on her and let her work in his bar.

Eren sometimes will see his mother cough and hack so hard that she will have a hard time breathing, and when she will pull her hand away from her mouth, he will see a flower petals that his mother will try and hide them desperately from his eyes. Eren knew that his mother wouldn't tell him a thing if he had asked her and will always tried to hide everything from him, so he had done the only thing a six years old would think of, he had asked Hannes. And the answer he got was not the one he had hoped for, because it only shattered what was left of his little heart. His mother was sick, sick with a rear disease that was called 'Hanahaki Disease'. A disease that happened because his mother was in love with a bastard that had left them both to die and suffer.

After that Eren had stopped asking his mother for anything, hoping that his mother will be able to use the left over money to be able to go to the doctor. Doctors heal peoples, right? If they are able to heal peoples then it mean they are able to heal his mother, they only need money, and if Eren didn't ask for food, clothes for winter, or anything, they will be able to save enough money for a doctor.

But then his mother had to sign him in school, even if Eren didn't want it, even when he told his mother he can read and write. His mother refuse and said he had to go. That day Eren had cried hard, because all of the money he had been saving for the doctor that will heal his mother, was used to buy him clothes, books, and everything that he will need for the school that will start in a month.

Though one day Hannes had told him that if he was able to achieve an 'A' in school, he will become a doctor in the end. He remember how hope had start blooming in his heart, If he was able to be a doctor then he will be able to heal his mother, and they will have enough money to get out of here!

After that Eren had start working himself, reading every book his little hand was able to held. He read and read and tried hard to understand everything before school come, if he was the best in everything, then he will be able to become doctor. As simple as that.

When school had start, Eren didn't care about making friends, he didn't care about the children that will try and talk to him. he only care about having an 'A' in all of his tests. Eren was proud to say that he was able to skip two grades and now he was in the fifth grade because of that and he was happy about it, because he could see the pride in his mother's eyes every time she looked at him. but what made him try even harder was his mother condition, she had become worst then the last time. And this time when she cough the petals her coughs are always bloody. The first time he had saw that he shrike and start crying, begging his mother to stay with him and not to die.

Eren couldn't help but hate that bastard father who but his mother in this position, by the end of year. his mother's condition had become worst that not even a doctor could help.

At the age of ten his mother had died.

He saw her corps surrounded by her own blood as a floating petals of camellia's pink flower around her.

That day Eren had promised himself that he will never fall in love.

* * *

For Eren. living in an orphaning was hard, not only because he had lost his mother, but because of the orphaning itself. Kids that cry all night and won't shut up and face reality, teens that fight left and right entering the gangs only to leave the orphaning as a corps and not with a family, adults that are either drug addicted or alcoholic that doesn't care about the children, but the check they will get from them. Eren was ok with that, he didn't care about that shit anymore. He didn't want to be a fucking doctor anymore, the reason of that wish had already died leaving him alone. But even then Eren continued studying and having full marks in school, after all his mother's only wish in life was getting him out of here, and he will try to get himself out to achieve his mother's last wish.

What had made Eren cold and spiteful to everything, was how many times he was thrown away from foster home to foster home like a raged doll. In only two years alone, Eren had been in ten fosters homes by now. Some of them were abusive, some of them didn't even care about him other then the money he will bring, and some had treated him like he was invisible half of the times, which was really ok by Eren. it made him focus on his studies even more.

It was after his return to the orphaning by a week, a strange family had came to adopt him. the Zoë family, they were strange family of doctors that made Eren bitter every time he looked at them, they could have helped his mother if they had appear two years earlier, even if Mrs. Zoë had stopped being a doctor after having Hanji.

Their elder daughter Hanji was older than him by two years but they were in the same classes and next year they both will be in their first year of high school. At first he had done nothing but glaring and ignoring them all together, only caring about his studies. Even when Mrs. Zoë will try and cheer him by baking him something, or Mr. Zoë who will try and take him out to the park, he will only glare at them and head to him room to read a book. Even when Hanji will chat next to him for hours and hours without stopping. He just give her a cold look and headed out.

He never get why Hanji didn't get out with her friends and have the time of her life like he had saw the children in the orphaning do. But one day he saw her getting bullied and how other students treat her. he didn't know why, but the second he saw her cry silently as someone broke her glasses, he snap. He remembered breaking that kid's arm and bruised half of his gang, he and Hanji get suspension for two weeks because of that. but that day he and Hanji had become friends. Even the Zoë's family become his family.

Eren had told Hanji about his mother and how she had died from sickness, Hanji understand. She understand why he didn't want to be attached to anyone after what happened, and for that he was grateful.

After the two of them had graduated joiner high, they move from Shingashina to Sina, miles and miles away from that miserable city. The two of them had entered the survey corps high school, at that time Eren had chose what he wanted to be when he grow up, he wanted to be a professor in college, he didn't know why, but he wanted to share his knowledge with other people, though he will study Marine biology his love for the Ocean seems to have win his heart. Strangely enough Hanji wanted to be a professor too, but a biology one, that somehow made his heart warm up at that.

Unknowing to him, he had broken the promise that he had promised himself the day he saw  _him._

* * *

"AREN'T YOU EXCITED!" ([X](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/381046818456375146/)) Hanji's shrill yelled made Eren ([X](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/502644008395382916/)) wince at that but he give Hanji a small smile and hummed. "We are going to start high school in half an hour! WE ARE GOING TO BE ADULTS! I CAN'T WAIT TO DO SOME EXPIREMENTS!" She cackled at that making Eren snort and continue with his breakfast.

"Now, now Hanji. You are still too young to be classified as an adult, that and Eren is only 13." Jenny Hanji's mother had said as she look at Eren and wink at that, making Eren smirk at Hanji's crestfallen face.

Han their father had snort at that and looked at Eren. "Keep her out of trouble, little one. God know what she will do this time." He said making Eren laugh softly at Hanji's loud 'HEY!'

Eren looked at his watch and smirk. "If you wanted to reach the school in time we better leave now or we will be late in our first day." Eren said as he stood up, that made Hanji shrike in horror and jump from her seat. Han just shook his head and stood up, kissing his wife's cheek and headed outside the door to his car, with Eren and Hanji behind him.

Once they were in the car, Han brought his car to life and start driving them to school. Eren turn to Hanji only to see her fidget in her seat, making Eren frown at that. "What is wrong Hanji?" he murmured making her turn his head to him and give a nervous smile.

"W-well you know, we only share few classes this time, so I am kind of nervous at what will happen." She muttered making Eren sigh and hugged her softly.

He and Hanji had shared all of their classes together last year. and after that day when he saved Hanji, he had become like a guard to her, always protecting her from bullies. Thankfully after they had saw what he was capable off they stopped with their pointless bulling. "Don't worry about that ok? If they tried to do something just tell me, and I will kick their butt." Eren said making Hanji grin at that.

"I will!" she said happily after her fear had case down. "I will meet you at lunch, try not to run to the library this time, or I will hunt your butt! …Again." She grumbled at that making Eren snickers at her.

"We are here!" Han said as he parked near the school, making Hanji look at it and squeal at how big it was. Eren just shook his head at that and opened the door, getting out of the car with Hanji with him. "Be safe!" Han said making Eren and Hanji look at him.

"We will uncle." Eren said dragging a waving Hanji to school. No matter how Eren had tried, he couldn't call Mrs. And Mr. Zoë by the titles of 'Mother' and 'Father'. The first because he only had one loving mom, and the second was because he hate his bastard of a father with every vibe in his being. So he still on calling them uncle and aunt.

Once the two of them entered the school the head to principle Pixis office to take their schedule and whatnot. Once they did, they had meet vice-principle Rico who give them their schedule, Eren really couldn't believe that she had given them a map for the school instead of taking them on a tour. Eren just shrug at that and he and Hanji stood outside studying the map that they were given.

Hanji hummed as she looked at the schedules in here hands. "So we have biology, chemistry, and physics together." She murmured then blink at Eren's schedule. "How in the name of God did they accept for you to learn Germany and French in the same time?" she asked him looking at Eren with a blink.

Eren hummed at that and grin. "I already know how to speak Germany and French, but it was either that, or drama class. And you know how much I hate them." Eren said making Hanji laugh at that.

"You know, you should be interpreter." Hanji said with a grin as she looked at him. "You know how to speak six language fluently! Germany, French, Spanish, Japanese, Italian, and Latin! And by the way the last is a dead one." She cackled as she looked at Eren who was humming.

"Maybe I will be just that, who knows? I am still thirteen." He said then they two walked to their first classes French for Eren, and Math for Hanji.

Hanji grin at that and hummed softly. "Yeah, you are still thirteen." She said as she grin and looked at him, making Eren raise his brow at the crazy look in her eyes. "Maybe we could even blow the chemistry lab like how we did last year!" she said making Eren grin at that.

They are going to have so much fun in here.

* * *

Eren sighed in relieve as he heard the bell for the lunch break ring, history was always a boring subject to him. who wanted to know about how Maria had been attacked 2000 years ago? I mean HELL! We are in Sina! Not Maria! Eren just grunt at that and stood up, he could feel all the eyes on him and he rolled his eyes at that.

The student are either awing at how he had answered every question correctly or laughing at his height which was 5 foot, again! He was 13! He still have five years before he will reach his final height. Eren hummed softly as he headed to the dining hall and looked around, he was sure Hanji was here somewhere.

"Eren!"

Speaking of the devil, he turn around to see Hanji waving to him with both hands while sitting with strange people. Eren narrow his eyes at that and headed to where Hanji was sitting. "Hanji." He murmur as he sit in the chair next to her and looked at the people at the table. "Who are you?" Eren asked as he look at them with a frown. Did they forced Hanji to sit with them?

The raven haired boy looked at him and raise his eyebrow making Eren look at him. _pretty._  Eren thought then looked at Hanji making her grin at them. "They are my new friends!" she said with a happy grin that made Eren's lip twitch up at that. "The blond with the buschige Augenbrauen (Bushy Eyebrows) is Erwin smith ([X](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/329959110180505739/))" that made Eren smirk at nodded at Erwin trying to suppress his laugh at that command. "And the other blond who is sitting next to him is Mike ([X](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/548524429596738321/)) and this little Munchkin like you is Levi ([X](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/126100858296923931/)) And those are his squad! Petra ([X](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/546413367281176159/)) Oluo ([X](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/516084438531035165/)) Erd ([X](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/344103227771190510/)) and Gunther ([X](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/91549804903604104/))" She ramble making Eren hum and nod at that. Hanji then turn to the group who was looking at them with a grin. "Guys! This is my little brother! Eren!" Hanji said happily making the other smiled at Eren.

Erwin then give a playfully smirk at Levi. "Look Levi, it seems like you are not the only short one anymore." He said making Levi growl and flip him off, he then looked at Eren with a huff.

Eren raise his eyebrow at that and cleaned his throat, making Erwin look at him with a smirk. "I am 13 years old, eyebrows! So the next time you want to make fun of someone height ask for their age first." Eren said making the teens blink at that and look at him with shock.

Levi blink at Eren, he had saw him in his French class. Eren had took the seat in the back away from students, but he really didn't know anything about that kid, until Hanji had start talking about him. "How…?" Levi mutter making Hanji grin and Eren to roll his eyes.

"Skip two grades." Was the only thing he said making the rest 'oh'-ed at him with wonder. The rest of the lunch break spend with Hanji talking with the other and Eren humming every now and then.

* * *

"MOM! WE ARE HOME!" Hanji yelled as soon as Eren and Hanji reached their home. Eren saw Jenny coming out of the kitchen with a smile and looked at the two.

"How was your day?" she asked them as she waves for them to come to the kitchen to eat some cookies she had made.

Eren sit on one of the chair around the dining table and sighed softly. "Hanji made some friends today, and she practically forced me to be their friend." He says as he point at Hanji who was eating the cookies like no tomorrow.

That made Jenny smile happily and laughed at Hanji's grin. "So I take it. you two had fun." She asked as she stood up and hummed. "Who knows? Maybe moving here was the only thing we had needed." She said happily making Eren smiled at that. Hanji just grin and took the cookie that was in Eren's hand making Eren scowl at her and took another one.

Yes. It was what they had needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, everyone being brats! Maybe a time skip(?) and who knows what!. All reviews are appreciated.

"EREN! WAKE UP! IT IS OUR SECOND DAY IN HIGH SCHOOL!"

Eren growl at that and cursed at Hanji's loud voice as she bang at his door from outside. He really wanted to kill Hanji right now. It wasn't their second day, but it was the second Month! And everyday Hanji woke him up in the same way! He wondered if he could kill Hanji without anyone noticing, but sadly he can't.

"I AM UP! I AM UP! CALM YOUR TITS WOMAN!" he blow as he sit on his bed, when he look at the clock on his night stand he growl hatefully. IT WAS 5 IN THE MORNING! WHAT THE FUCK? "HANJI!" he screamed making Hanji run away while laughing. Eren growl at that, he will defiantly kill Hanji.

Eren grunt and stood from his bed, he sighs softly as he head to the shower that was attached to his room. Thank God that the Zoë's had decided to get a beg home, or else he would had killed Hanji a long time ago. After he had showered he headed to his closet to get dress. Hanji was all about him wearing something other than black, so she burn all of his black clothes! He did get her back by shaving her teddy bear Bean so it was even.

Thank the lord it was Friday, he will able to rest the week off after he return from school. Eren hummed as he headed to the kitchen only to see Hanji stuffing her face with food, Eren always wondered how she didn't gain weight with the way she was eating like a pig, but he shrug it off he wasn't interested in woman's stuff. Han and Jenny were there too. The two of them sip their coffee and talk together about the new discoveries in the medical world.

Eren just sighs softly and took his seat on the dining hall, glaring at Hanji who shiver at his dark look. GOOD! Choke on your food! That had made Hanji gulp and grin nervously at him and turn once again to her food. Eren just sighs softly at that and start eating his breakfast. Why were the Zoë's always a morning people that love raising before the sun?

After Eren had finish breakfast he look at his watch and sighs. It was still half an hour before they could go to school, he grunt at that and looked around him. maybe he will find something that will busy him until they will head out. he hummed a song as his eyes fell on the mug of coffee that was near Han. It was full so that mean Han had forget about his coffee once more. Eren shrug and held the cup in his hands and look at it, it was black coffee. Eren wondered how it will taste consider that this is his first try at coffee. Eren took a sip from the bitter liquid and hum, it wasn't actually that bad, but it wasn't tasty either. Eren look up only to see the Zoë's looking at him like they are waiting for something.

Eren just blink at that and took another sip. "Not bad." He said making them smile and cheer at that. Eren shook his head and smile softly, they always made a big thing out of a small and useless moments. Like the first time he had called Han and Jenny 'uncle' and 'aunt', or the first time he and Hanji talked and become friends, moving here, making friends, and now the first time he tried coffee. That always made Eren sad somehow, he wondered if his mother would have been like that if she was still alive. Eren just sigh and finish his coffee. He know that his mother was like the Zoë's but her sickness and broken heart had took a lot from here. Eren had promised himself that if he saw 'Grisha' he will make his life a living hell! Maybe he should be a lawyer? After all if he was then he could charge Grisha and send him to prison. Hmm, that is actually a tempting idea.

"Eren, bist du hier?" (Eren, are you here?) Hanji joke with him in Germany. Unknowing to anyone, the two of them will usually talk in Germany when they plan a destructive plan of their own, or to just simply insult someone.

"Kein Hanji, ich helfe dir nicht beim Einbruch in das Schullabor... wieder." (No Hanji, I won't help you with breaking into the school lab... again.) Eren muttered softly humming a little as he saw Hanji pout at that and grumble a bit at the unfairness of the world.

"Aber der Lehrer lässt uns keine Chemikalien benutzen! Du musst mir helfen Eren!" (But the teacher won't let us use any chemicals! you have to help me Eren!) she whined hoping that Eren will pity her enough to do that. she and Eren used to break in school at night when the two of them were in joiner high but it seems like Eren decided to take the role of her older brother when it was supposed to be the other way around!

"Hanji! zum letzten Mal NEIN! Und wenn Sie nicht darüber schließen, werde ich Tante und Onkel erzählen, dass Sie in Mike verknallt sind." (Hanji! for the last time NO! And if you won't shut about it, I will tell aunt and uncle that you have a crush on Mike.) Eren grunt making Hanji's face turn red.

Hanji face turn red then she look at her parents who were talking with each other not paying any attention. "Halt den Mund!" (Shut up!) she whines softly making Eren cackle softly at that and look at Han and Jenny who look at them with a hiding smiles. Eren already know that they had listen to everything the two of them had said, especially about the part with 'Mike'. But the two of them will keep shut about it until Hanji get the courage to say something.

"OK kids! Time to go to school!" Jenny said, a soft smile on her lips. Eren hummed at that and stood up to drag a flustered Hanji to the car. Once the two of them were in, they headed to school.

* * *

 

Eren hummed as he was in his usual seat when he was in his French class. He grunt in displease as he heard the chair beside him make a noise and someone sit on it. he turn to the person to give him a piece of his mind, so they would fuck off. Only to see Levi looking at him with what he could description a sheepish face.

"Levi?" Eren furrow his brow at that. it is not like he had something against Levi, no, not when Hanji had already took a huge liking to him. it is just that the two of them didn't talk much, that is all.

"Hi." Levi mutter then give a soft smile. "I was wondering if you and Hanji like to come with us to my house." He said softly as he saw the teacher enter the class. "Me and the gang always hang on at my house every week or so. But in the last month we couldn't find the two of you." He murmur. Making Eren hum.

It is true that in the last month that he and Hanji had been busy, not only with their home work, but also with moving to their new home. So they didn't have time for anything really. "You have to ask Hanji." Eren sighed and look at the board as the teacher start writing something. "If she will come then I will come too." He explain making Levi smile at that and hum.

At first Eren was shock that he and Levi had most of their classes together. But after sometime he had warm up to the idea, especially when Levi didn't bother him about when they were in class. And was as serious as him when it come to studies.

Hmm, it wasn't actually bad to hang outside of the house for a little while. And besides Mike will be there and God know that Hanji need someone to help her with asking him out. that if he wasn't with someone already.

Eren just sighs and look forward. He had to focus on the class, even when he already know what it was about. He didn't know why but he was excited to go out and have fun.

…

….

…..

….

…

"OF COURSE WE WILL GO!" squealed Hanji making Eren wince and the other to laugh at her. Eren sometimes wonder how they could handle her screaming and squealing, when he was the one who lived with her 24/7! On my God! just let her shut up a little!

"Hanji." Eren said with a fake smile making Hanji hum and shiver in fear at that fake ass smile he only put when he wanted to kill someone. "SHUT UP!" he growl making her laugh a little and back away from him slowly.

"Now, now Eren. you don't want to be the one who will tell mom and dad that I died, do you?" Hanji said hiding behind Levi who was looking at the two like they were an entertaining show. The rest of their friends just lean closer to the two waiting for what will happen next.

Eren raise his brow and smirk. "Are you sure of that? I can make it look like accident." He grin at Hanji's pale face and hum softly raising another eyebrow at Hanji.

"I will be good." Hanji gulp making Eren smirk at that and the other to look at that angry little thing that was glaring at her.

Maybe Levi wasn't the only angry little thing anymore.

* * *

 

Eren stomach drop as he look at the house before him. NO! not a house! It was a fucking mansion! He twitch at that and looked at Levi who was walking like nothing was wrong and headed to the gates. Eren could feel Hanji standing by his side touching his shoulder gently so they could continue with their walk. Hanji already know that he hate rich people because of what his father had done. He know that not every rich person was like his father, but still it was hard being here and not kill Levi for that sick joke.

Eren just sighs and follow the rest, his face was blank from any emotions. He didn't want this to be true, but it seems like it was and he was a friend of a fucking spoil brat! He should have known better. But since meeting Levi, he hadn't saw the boy act like any normal rich bastard. He walk to his home without some limo driving him, and he didn't brag about having any money, and even his clothes aren't that expensive. So maybe Levi wasn't bad after all. Maybe…. OK! Fine! The kid was polite and caring and Eren will be a hypocrite to hate him because of his fucked up father! Happy Now shitty Brain?

"Mom! I am home!" he heard Levi call out and he stiff, he may tolerate Levi. But he won't promise it to be the same if his parents were a fucked up. He looked around as Levi lead them to the kitchen and blink, no one was here other than them and that is it. no maid, no butler, no nothing. Eren just sighs at that and look forward. Talking about assuming things.

"We are here dear!" they heard the sound of a woman coming from the kitchen and they opened the door to it. Eren blink as he saw the people in the dining hall. he had to say though, Levi's mother look like a copy of him.

"Mom." Levi said kissing her cheek softly. That made Eren look at his side, not wanting to see that sight that will only make him even more of a bitter person. "Mikasa and coconut!" Levi smirk at that and ruffled Mikasa's and her friend's hair, making the two shout and push him aside.

"Levi!" Mikasa growl at her older brother who just hummed and headed to his friends. She look at his friends and blink as she saw a new ones with them, she know that her brother didn't just befriended anyone unless they were a good people. "Who are you two?" she asked with a narrow eyes making Kuchel look at the new people with a smile.

"Now, now Mikasa. Be good." Kuchel said then turn to the two with a soft smile. "I am Kuchel Ackerman. Nice to meet you." She said as she offer her hand in a hand shake.

Hanji grin at that and skip to the woman to shake her hand. "Hanji Zoë! It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Ackerman." He said cheerfully making Kuchel laugh at that softly.

Kuchel then turn to Eren who was looking at the two with a blank look and she cocked her head, that kid remind her of someone, she couldn't put her finger on it though. "Eren Zoë. Nice to meet you ma'am." He said and shake her hand making her smile at that.

"You don't have to call me ma'am or Mrs. Just Kuchel is fine by me." She said softly making Eren blink at that and hum.

"Then it is Kuchel-san then." He mutter making Kuchel blink at that and grin at the boy.

"You know Japanese?" she ask in an excited tone. She was half Japanese and half French. She had always loved talking with her mother languages, but Mikasa and Levi were only interested in French! So it was a little sad that she couldn't talk with someone in Japanese.

"Hai, Kuchel-san. Watashi wa nihongo o hanasu hōhō o shitte imasu." (Yes, Kuchel-san. I know how to speak Japanese.) he said making Kuchel squeal and hug him tightly making Eren stiff at that and look at Hanji who was laughing her ass off at him.

"Saigo ni! Watashi ga shinu made kono kotoba o hanasu koto no dekiru hito ni au koto wa kesshite nai to omotta!" (Finally! I thought that I will never meet someone who can speak this language until I die!) she said still hugging Eren who was about to run out of the house.

"Kuchel-san! Iki o suru koto wa dekimasen!" (Kuchel-san! Can't breathe!) Eren choke making Kuchel let go of him with a sheepish grin. Hanji was still laughing on the floor, as for the other they were looking at the two like Kuchel just had told them she had found her lost son. Which may not be far from the truth consider the way she act with Eren.

"Sorry about that but I was excited." She said with a laugh as she headed to the oven to get the cookies out before they burn. "Sit! Sit! The cookie are done." She hummed making Eren take the seat in the far end of the table, away from any attack that may happen again.

After they had all took their seats with a cookies and tea. Kuchel look at the newcomer with a soft smile. "So Eren, Hanji. How old are you?" she ask as she took a sip off of her tea. She really was curious. After all Mike and Erwin were the oldest in the group they were 17, so she wanted to know a little bit about Levi's new friends.

Before Eren was able to talk Hanji butt in with a grin. "I am 15 years old, as for little Eren here he is 13, he skip two grades." She told her making Mikasa, Armin (Who told them their name.) and Kuchel look at Eren with amazement.

"You are my age!" Mikasa said then she look at Levi with a grin. "He is now my friend not yours! He is my age so that is final!" Mikasa said proudly making Levi snort at that.

"Dream on brat." He said taking her cookie away from her making her glare at him and pout.

Kuchel laughed at that and look at Eren with a gently look. Eren fidget softly, that look remind him of his mother too much for him to be comfortable. "Eren can be yours and Levi's friend Mikasa." She said making Mikasa and Armin who was quietly looking at them grin. "But I must say Eren. you are really smart for being able to skip two grades and be able to talk Japanese and French fluently." She said and smiled gently at Eren. that made Eren give a soft smile and took a sip off of his tea.

With that they spend the rest of the day talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Kuchel is here!
> 
> And Armin and Mikasa too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, everyone being brats! Maybe a time skip(?) and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"So…. Please?" Hanji asked as she looked at Eren who was reading some book in the school's library. It had been two weeks since Eren and Hanji had went Levi's house. And Eren had to say it wasn't that bad, meeting Kuchel-san who was caring and loving like how his mother had been, even if it was sad remembering his mother, he was happy to meet someone who have her kindness. Mikasa and Armin on the other hand were funny and friendly in the same time, they both were in junior high both smart especially that sly coconut that hide behind the mask of innocent, Mikasa on the other hand was an overprotective person, who want to be like her older brother even if she act like his rival half of the time, Eren was happy to be called their friend, was it by Levi who was down to earth with his polite attitude (Even if he love to curse half of the time.) or his sister who took a strange liking to him and start following him with Armin, acting like newborn baby ducks, or was it by Kuchel-san who act like his new mother, Eren had to admit his life was good, even if it had a sad start, it was good.

But this! Eren can't take it! this weekend the gang want to meet in Erwin's house, well mansion as the older teen like to brag about. And to make things worst Erwin was Irvin smith's son the most powerful politician in Sina! Eren found it funny how Erwin's father didn't only pass his arrogant nature to his son, but also his name! I mean what the hell? Erwin did mean Irvin in Italian. Which had made Eren cackle madly at first, he hope that the eyebrows thing wasn't genetic like the all the other things about Erwin smith. So long story short. Eren refuse to go with the gang to Erwin's house, Levi was different and his house was warm and inviting, even his family was warm and kind, but the smiths family… Eren really doubt it.

"For the last time Hanji. NO!" Eren said shooting Hanji his best glare making the mad woman sighs and pout looking at her book once more, they have a free period cause their physics teacher didn't make it today for some reason, and as always Eren like to spend his time in the library, and Hanji being the crazy stalker that she was decided to follow him to try and sway him into going with her to Erwin's house. "I'm going to the restroom." Eren mutter making Hanji nod her head without taking her eyes off of whatever she was reading.

Eren stood up then heading to the restroom not even caring about some of the girls who start talking about how cute and tiny he was! Which Eren had to scuff at. When Eren finished his business in the restroom he frown as he heard some communication going on outside. Eren follow the sound and froze as he saw Levi kneeling on the floor holding his stomach while glaring at some seniors that were laughing at him.

"Why the long face, Shorty?" one of the five who were there, smirk at Levi who growl at them and tried to stand only to be pushed down by a blond idiot, Eren was sure that they were all in football team.

"OH, LOOK! He is crying!" a brunt said with a laugh making the rest follow. "Are you going to run to your daddy? Telling him how the big bad people hurt you?" Levi didn't do anything but trying to stand up once again and raise his fists, ready to defend himself if needed. That made the bullies scuff and head near Levi, intended to teach that spoiled brat a lesson.

Before he was able to reach Levi he squeaked as he felt something hit the back of his head, that made everyone look at him and when the bully turn around to see who hit him, he shout as something hit him in the middle of his face. when Levi looked behind the bully he saw Eren standing there…. Barefoot. That made Levi blink and look at the bully who was holding Eren's shoe in his hand looking at it dumbfounded, Levi didn't know if he should laugh at that or curse Eren for throwing them into a huge mess, but before he was able to tell Eren to hightail it and run, the little shit had to open his mouth and speak.

"Go bully someone your size, you piece of shit." Eren said as he glare at the bullies making them look at Eren and then laugh at his height, that only made Eren twitch and look at them darkly, he will kick their asses and he will enjoy it! before anyone of them could react, Eren run at a high speed shocking everyone at that speed, but what had shocked more was the poor fucker who got kneed between his legs. And when he fell down Eren just give him a terrifying smile that made his shiver. "It seems like bullies never learn their lesson, do they?" With that he punched him in the nose breaking it in the process.

"YOU FUCKER!" yelled the blond one as he run to punch Eren, only for Eren to move fast to block it by pointing his fist at his ear and pointing his elbow to the side. Swing his upper arm across the front of his chest. Eren smirk as he saw the blond wince as he pull his hand back from the punch but Eren was fast and he Roundhouse Kick the blond hard, making him lose his conscious.

Eren looked at the brunt who held his shoe in his hand and raise his brow at that making the brunt grit his teeth in rage and run at Eren with the shoe only for Eren to sidekick him then, making him grunt and hold his side, Eren took this and kick him in the head making him fall on the floor. Eren then growled as he saw that the two who were standing were trying to attach him in the same time, but Eren use his small status to move fast and avoid being grip, he punch one of them in the throat making him fall on the floor and gasp like a fish, coughing while trying to gain his breath back.

Eren then look at the only standing bully with a smile, making the taller man back away from Eren and gulp fearfully at the sight of the short devil that was walking to him. "Now, I want you to listen and listen well." Eren said glaring at the older man making him nod his head fast. "You won't tell anyone what had happened here, and you will stop harassing my friend. And if I hear that you had broke this simple rules…. Well let's just say that no one will find your body." Eren said with terrifying smile, all they while he was glaring into the bully's eyes. at the gulp and nod of that bully he hummed and took his shoes and wore them, he then head to Levi who was still standing shell shock looking at the bullies that were three time his size lying on the ground in pain.

"H-how did you….?" Levi mutter but wince as Eren poke his stomach. At that Eren look up at him and hum while narrowing his eyes.

"Doesn't matter, let's take you to the nurse office." Eren said as he dragged Levi to the nurse office. When they reach the office, Eren frown when he didn't see anyone in there. That made Eren sighs and drag Levi who was groaning in pain to one of the beds and sit him down on it. "Wait here, I will try and find painkillers." Eren said as he turn around and start searching in the nurse office for the painkillers, he brought it and some water to Levi who was lying on the bed. "Here" He mutter making Levi open his eyes and took the medicine with a soft 'Thank you', Eren hum at that and look at Levi with furrow brows. "So.. are you going to tell me, why they were after your ass?" Eren says as he stretch, making Levi look at the shorter man with a snort.

"The same as always." Levi mutter as he lay down once again, when he saw Eren raise his brow he sighs at that and look at the ceiling only to frown at how dirty it was, maybe he could ask the nurse to clean it? "It's because I am an Ackerman." Levi said softly making Eren frown at the pain he saw before Levi was able to hide it.

"So?" Eren ask making Levi look at him like he was an idiot. "I am a Zoë, but you don't see me run and act like a crazy doctor." Eren said making Levi raise an eyebrow at that, that made Eren roll his eyes at how much of an idiot was Levi. "When I first met you, you were Levi. And now after months, you are still that Levi who like to use the word 'shit' a lot… having a questionable kind of humor but Levi and not an Ackerman to me." Eren said as he look at Levi. Levi on the other hand give Eren a real smile making Eren blink at the beauty of it, Eren just blink again and hummed.

That was the day that Eren gain his best friend.

* * *

 

"Eren, I told you I can go home alone just fine! I don't need a fucking babysitter!" Levi grunt as Eren continue to follow him to his home, making Eren snort at him even more.

"Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that." Eren muttered as he continue to Levi's house making the older teen curse at him. "And besides, it's the only way for me to be able to ditch Hanji. I don't want to head to Erwin's house and the only way to do that is by following you." Eren explain, making Levi raise his brows at that but shrug, either ways his mother will be happy to see Eren again.

"Do as you like, just don't let mom be over excited… again." Levi said, making Eren snort and nod his head at that, he personally know what it mean when Kuchel-san become over excited about something, sometimes Eren felt like he was dealing with five years old instead of thirty-something. When the two of them reached Levi's house, Eren sighs in relief at that. though he furrow his brows as he heard the loud yelling from the inside. "Not again!" Eren blink at Levi's whine as he reached his house and opened the door. At that moment Eren knew… he should have run when he had the chance.

"EREN!"

That was not one, but three voices yelling out at once, making Eren cower behind Levi in fear. But soon even Levi was pushed away and Eren was dragged into the hug of dome! From Kuchel-san, Mikasa, and Armin. Who start complaining that they had missed him and Eren was mean for not visiting them sooner.

"OI, Mikasa! Who is he?" Eren heard someone asking and he turn to see some freckled girl point at him, strangely she was hugging a blond girl that look like Armin a little bit. Though he had to raise his brow at how the freckled girl hissed at a tall blond boy who tried to touch the blond girl.

Mikasa and Armin turn to the gang that was behind them with pride puffing their chest at that, and it was Mikasa who start talking. "Everyone! This is Eren Zoë and he is-"

"My best friend." Levi said as he pull Eren away from the trio who wanted to kill him. that made Kuchel look at Levi for a long minute then grin madly at that making Eren and Levi back away a little. Though Kuchel did leave after looking at Eren and Levi for a little while longer.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" that was Armin who whined at Levi for being a mean person. Making Levi raise his brow at that.

"My house, my rules, coconut. Besides Eren is in all of my classes and is my friend, so yes I can do that." Levi said making Mikasa growl at him.

Eren sighs at that and look up, wishing to know why the God hate him so much? But that was for another time, now he had to solve the problem of who is whose best friend. "Levi is right, Mikasa." Eren said making Mikasa look at Eren with teary eyes, making Eren roll his eyes at that. "And besides you are also my friend, and Armin too." That made Mikasa and Armin pout at that but nod their heads anyway.

"Guys! We are still waiting!" Eren scowl at the horse looking kid that was glaring at Eren who was being hugged by Mikasa.

That made Mikasa roll her eyes at him and smile at Eren. "Those are our friends, Eren. this is Jean, Marco, Reiner, Berthold, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Krista, and Ymir. They are in junior high with us, so I was thinking that they could be your friends too!" Mikasa said. Making Eren look at Levi for help only to see Levi smirking at his misfortune, Eren glare at Levi hatefully for acting like this and once again turn to Mikasa.

"That is great, Mikasa. But me and Levi have some studies to do." Eren said making Armin and Mikasa frown at that and whine, clinching to Eren's shirt not letting go of him.

"But it is Friday!" Armin huffed as he tried to pull Eren away from Levi and to their friends, only for Eren to pull his hand away.

"Next time, Armin. Now be good and go play in the backyard." Levi said as he pulled Eren to his room, not caring about Mikasa's and Armin's whining and yelling at him for being a mean person. As for Eren, he just shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

Maybe having a best friend wasn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! An update on this fic!
> 
> Sorry on the late update, but I was feeling down this weekend and end up sick. Wish me luck.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> I really wanted to make a fic with Hanahaki Disease in it :D 
> 
> I get lost a little with the decision of who will fall in love. 
> 
> Pink Camellia mean: Longing for you.
> 
> Read and Review.
> 
> and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama.


End file.
